


Indecent Meeting

by SunWeaver



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cunnilingus, Fingering, Genderfluid Mollymauk Tealeaf, M/M, Minimal proofreading, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Caduceus Clay, Trans Characters, that's right "characterS" with an S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunWeaver/pseuds/SunWeaver
Summary: The Undying Amethystis the ruler over the Menagerie Coast, an inherited position bestowed onto him by birthright. May his brilliance shine brightly for many years to come.And as a surprise to many, their Amethyst would find himself involved with another. From the Blooming Grove, he would court and marry one of the siblings from the highly regarded Clay family. It was odd, and no one could ever have predicted it, but the initial infatuation turned into a perennial love where it would seem they would never be apart.So I guess they're gonna bone now if they haven't already (spoiler: they did).





	Indecent Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicating this fic to my pal ViolentlyTabaxi here on AO3 because I wrote this for them during our conversings about various AUs that we could see these two together in.
> 
> I'm thoroughly in rarepair hell.

Being  _ the Amethyst of the people _ was such a boring position in the full scope of things. Mollymauk worked best when amongst the people, getting his hands dirty and feeling an actual difference be made by his actions. Though with that, he needed to be part of the meetings which discussed trade affairs, distributions of finances, and  _ blah blah blah _ . Mollymauk hired professionals trained in this sort of thing to do it for him, but before they can do anything, they must ask for his approval first. And that means sitting down every month to review the changes made and hear of the suggested steps to take after. Awful.

However, this meeting was a bit different. As this was now the first meeting to be had after he had gotten  _ married _ .

Caduceus’s attendance was not integral at the meetings, but with his status as  _ The Morganite of Blooming Grove, _ he was granted permission to attend if he wished. And in the future, should  _ The Undying Amethyst _ be unable to attend, they would likely turn to him for his judgment on the decisions made in the Menagerie Coast.

This brought some relief to Molly because maybe- _ just maybe _ -this wouldn’t be as boring a meeting after all…   
  


They sat at a large, round table, the various advisors had scrolls sitting in front of them with reports to recite off. It was already mind-numbing to listen to what needed to be heard, but then to have to sit between the back and forth discussions had over the table between the advisors and the reporters really made his significance here feel, well, _pointless_.

As they argued on, Molly had one hand prop up his chin and the other hand came down to rest on Caduceus’s knee under the table. Peering at Caduceus through the corner of his eye, Caduceus seemed to glance back to him, bringing his own hand to rub the back of Molly’s and gave a small reassuring squeeze with a smile.

_ So infectious _ , Molly smirked back up at him as he turned back out, bored again by the cross table discussions.

He just found rubbing Caduceus’s knee was something mindless to do, kept him from bouncing his own leg as a fidgety habit. Though as his mind wandered off and tuned out the voices in the room, a thought crossed his mind, and he tried to hide the devious smirk behind his fingers.

The hand began to slowly creep up Caduceus’s thigh. He kept a watch of Caduceus’s face through his peripheral, then peeked up at him as his hand slipped between his legs.

Caduceus blinked down a moment, catching eyes with Molly and then turning back out to the meeting. He seemed to try and not look phased or draw attention to them.

Molly glanced around, meeting none of the eyes currently around the room, and he slid his hand down a little further, again looking to Caduceus’s face and waiting for his response.

Caduceus was well aware of what he was doing, his hand under the table rubbed Molly’s arm, and he subtly opened his legs a little to give Molly more to fondle.

_Now that’s more like it_.

It was good to know they were both on the same wavelength: that this mind-numbingly boring conference could go by a _lot quicker_ if they had a little harmless fun without anyone else being tipped off by the canoodling. Molly groped through the fabric at Caduceus’s groin, middle and ring fingers pressing in to feel his soft mound.

He heard a small exhale through Caduceus’s nose, but he continued to look on and smile. Molly tried to look aloof and look around the room a little, not paying attention as his fingers made small circles over Caduceus’s clit.

Caduceus was still keeping a straight face out, from what Molly saw. And those devious thoughts before began to evolve into something a little more mischievous.

His hand slid up from his groin, and instead tugged at the cloth belt to tug it loose a little-

“- _ Our brilliance? _ ” Molly’s eyes shot over to one of the advisors who was calling for his attention, “You agree, don’t you?”

_Oh fuck,_ he hadn’t heard a goddamn thing that was said. His hand stilled at Caduceus’s waist, “... Um, actually.” He then turned to the other side of the table, “Mortimer, could you… What’s  _ your _ opinion on the options?” Now getting old man Mortimer to start talking, gave enough distraction for Molly’s hand to finally reach inside Caduceus’s pants. Without fabric to stay between them, his deft fingers returned back onto Caduceus’s folds and his middle finger circled his clit.

When Molly peered up to Caduceus’s face again, his eyes had fallen closed for a moment before blinking back open. He kept seeing the minute flinches that Caduceus did so well to quickly smooth over and try to not lose composure.

It was a battle he was losing though as Molly’s hand moved further down. The heel of his palm pressed to the clit now while his middle finger pressed up between the supple folds. Caduceus let out a small sigh, he had been doing so well with suppressing every urge now to rock his hips into Molly’s hand or make any noise. Though there seemed to be some attention caught at the huff.

“Are you alright, our Morganite?” One of the advisors to sit closest to them without being right beside Caduceus’s side seemed to take notice of Caduceus’s odd response.

Caduceus shook his head and fumbled for a moment, “Oh, _uh_ -”

“Didn't sleep well last night.” Molly made the excuse up for him on the spot, “I’m sure we could… Try to wrap things up here soon?”

The advisor nodded, “Oh, but of course! We’ve only got one more topic to cover after this one.”

“Alright, well I’m pretty confident with Mortimer’s viewpoint.” Molly half didn’t know what he was talking about and half listened just to make sure it wasn’t some insane declaration of war, “Onto the next, please.”

As the next person went on to speak, Molly pressed in another finger, thrusting both up into Caduceus. He tried to roll his shoulders and clear his throat, playing off the urge to squirm as just a stiff neck and shoulders, but from how his hand now pressed into the back of Molly’s through his pants he was definitely trying to either insinuate to _go harder_ or _slow it down_. Hard to say when neither could speak aloud… So Molly decided to go  _ harder _ .

By no means were these debates over the table  _ sexy _ , probably the antithesis of anything “sexual” at all. But goddamn if Molly wasn’t fucking aroused by how much Caduceus was struggling to keep it together for the sake of them not getting  _ caught _ . Caduceus leaned forward and knit his fingers together, bringing them to his mouth as to school his features into intense thought. But what he was really doing was hiding the fact he was chewing his lower lip.

Caduceus squeezed his eyes shut, his urge to moan having to be suppressed by tightly pursed lips. His head dipped forward to let his hair hide his face, and try his damnedest to breathe steadily as Molly’s hand was soaked.

Finally, the decision was volleyed over to Molly for comment, “Yup, sounds fine by me.” He slammed his other hand on the table, jolting Caduceus upright, “I’m callin’ it, that concludes today’s meeting.” He slipped his wet hand out from Caduceus’s pants, “Anything that needs more deliberating, you can leave it on my desk.”

No one really wanted to argue with their king, and everyone began gathering their scrolls, quills, documents and more and began dispersing. As Molly got up from his seat, Caduceus grabbed his arm and yanked him along to quickly march out into the hall. He moved with purpose, and Molly did his best to double his step, keeping up with Caduceus’s long strides as they reached one of the empty sitting rooms. Without much more patience, Caduceus pulled him in. Molly shut the door but Caduceus was quick to pin him to the back of it and lock their lips.

Each kiss was received with more desperation than the last, it was like finally being able to breathe after holding their breath underwater for so long. When Caduceus pulled away, he gazed intensely into Molly’s eyes, and Molly giddily grinned. That look on his face was one he didn’t get often out of Caduceus, it was stern, maybe a little mad. Though if Caduceus was really upset, the tone of things would be  _ very _ different.

“You’re finishing  _ this _ ,” Caduceus said, pulling Molly’s wrists along and stumbling back to one of the lavish couches with a ridiculous amount of throw pillows. Caduceus plopped back, completely untying the belt around his waist. And Molly happily obliged to his demands.

He knelt down between Caduceus’s legs, pulling his hips up for him to properly get a good angle of Caduceus’s cunt. He leaned in, kissing between his legs and taking in his scent, it was strong,  _ lustrous _ . And then he pressed his tongue in for a proper taste. Caduceus shuddered easily under him, already sensitive from earlier, he was now not holding back in his heavy breathing and alluring moans.

That sweet music made heat rush so fast down south in Molly that he was getting light headed. He continued to swipe his tongue around Caduceus’s walls while his own hand moved between his legs and rub his own throbbing clit.

Caduceus did not last long, he brought his hand down to push Molly in deeper to his cunt, practically smothering him as he groaned loudly through his orgasm.

Molly pulled his head back, licking his lips as he observed over Caduceus’s limp body lying across the pillows, “Wow… I’ll have to have you come to meetings more often.”


End file.
